The Deception and the Cost
by J.M. Fuller Fan
Summary: Jackson has a crazy plan. To blindfold his girlfriend and allow his best friend to have his way with her but neither boy thought through the plan and more importantly on how exactly to switch back before she finds out. There will be a cost for deceiving her.


**Disclaimer**: Own very little in real life. The story I own, The show I do not. This in no way indicates the sexuality of the actors in real life.

**Author Note: **Truth be told I was looking forward to writing this while working on DJ's New man. The Next story will be a while longer than it took to write this.

* * *

Jackson was as stiff as a board as he slowly made his way to Popko's house. The reason why was Rocki had her hands down his pants and was either squeezing his ass or stroking his cock, while this was happening she was engaging him with kisses. He wasn't complaining but he still wished he had her on Popko's bed naked and eager and incredibly turned on with the thought of getting fucked on her boyfriend's best friend's bed. She was certainly eager and turned on but still fully dressed and he was literally fighting to keep his clothes on.

It took three times as long as it should but eventually, the two horny teens slipped around the back of the house and stood in front of the door. Popko's house was totally dark without a single light on. There Jackson stood fishing his cell phone out of his pocket as his girlfriend unbuttoned his pants and lowered his fly.

**_We're outside. you good?_**

Jackson chased away Rocki's hands and pulled up both his boxers and his pants.

"Let's do it here and on his bed," she insisted kissing him and grinding herself against him.

He felt his phone vibrate in his hand seconds before his message alert softly went off. He went to read it while not breaking the kiss by turning his head slightly to the side and reading it over her shoulder.

**_Lucky bastard! She's practically raping you! Safely hidden_**

Jackson growled upon seeing the text as Popko must have been watching for them via his window and Rocki shivered and moaned due to the growl and then started biting his lip. He loved biting hers and enjoyed getting it just as much. His hands went up beneath her shirt and grope her breast and he felt her bite lighten a little as such sigh and he followed by pinching her causing a small yelp and jump.

"No babe, we could do that early enough in the morning if we really wanted too but who knows when he and his family be out again."

"So what did his message say? Are they still out or at home in bed?"

Jackson knew that was highly unlikely as both of them would never wake up at such an ungodly hour to fuck in Popko's backyard but she didn't argue as she saw him answering her question by opening the door into unfamiliar territory. It was unfamiliar to her but for Jackson, it was his home away from home. Following Jackson's lead, he leads her to Popko's room and she gasps in astonishment at the pigsty that was his room. Walking through the room would be a hazard but there were trails she saw even in the dark as what she correctly assumed regular walk paths lead to his bed, from his bed his set of drawers, the closet, and his own bathroom (though she didn't know it was a bathroom).

"Gee, Max would die from a stroke," mumbled Rocki once more her hand down his pants and rubbing his buttcheek.

He didn't fight her as he lost his will to defend himself against her advancement on his person but he still wanted to follow through with his plan. On the threshold of Popko's room, he fumbled as he removes her top and Rocki attached his pants for the final time. He felt his pants drop to his ankles and knew his boxers were still on. Rocki's other hand caressed his chest and Jackson was pleased his training resulted at the beginning of a six-pack. His hands wrapped around her and with months of practice went to work unclipping her bra.

"Now you're speaking my language," she said as her other hand moved from his ass to his balls. He gasps and went on his toes as she gave them a playful squeeze.

"Not only can you kiss, but you're also so damn cute," Rocki said enjoying Jackson's facial expression as she played with his balls. When she released them the couple kissed again then Jackson moved down to her bare breasts and started sucking on one as Rocki tried to remove his boxers. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him off of her girls, much to Jackson's frustration.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but let's get completely undress and on his bed. We're going to have an accident if we do it here." Rocki commented as she lightly kicked away what she suspected was a nearby dumbbell.

Chagrin with himself for losing the plot he agreed and stripped taking pleasure in watching more and more skin being revealed as his girl stripped also. Bending down and surprised that Rocki was doing also he took out the blindfold he had in his pocket and Rocki took hold of one of Popko's sweatpants, she took a whiff of it and Jackson thought licked her lips.

"What you got there?" Rocki added unable to work out what Jackson held.

"Blindfold,"

"Ohh, kinky. Come on lover take me."

The two carefully made the way to the bed, the eyes might have adjusted to the dark and Jackson knew the bedroom fairly well but neither wanted to rush the short distance in case of tripping.

Jackson necked Rocki before putting the blindfold and true to form she started blowing him before he moved his hips aside so his cock was no longer in her mouth.

"You wanted me to wear Popko's pants," he reminded her as he searched for Popko, who should be nearby and ready to satisfy his girl while he filmed the action on his phone.

His lips curled into a smile as the bathroom door swept open and judging by what looked like what might be a hat being worn and the house was meant to de deserted by all but Popko stood his friend. As he moved towards Jackson in a confident manner despite the state of his room, Jackson saw he was already undressed and sprouting a boner and he must have heard that Rocki wanted him in pants as he took his sweatpants before mouthing to Jackson.

"Are you sure?"

At least that is what Jackson assumed, regardless Jackson nodded and made his way back to his discarded pants to retrieve his phone.

"Jackson, what's taking so long?" Rocki asked of him her hands moving towards the blindfold.

Popko just had his legs in the holes and hastily pulled the pants up when he saw this and thinking fast as he couldn't answer touched her breasts. He would have gone for a kiss but Jackson couldn't kiss and answer her.

"Sorry, it's hard to tell which is the front and which is the back," Jackson replied, as he unlocked his phone and started recording.

"I'm fairly sure I smelled cum stains so sniff for that."

"I'm not sniffing his pants for cum stains."

Popko saw that Jackson was making his way back and he had enough of this conversation so tossed aside his hat and kissed her as he climbed onto her lap, her hands like his wrapped around her back but unlike his which was caressing her back, she started scratching his. Jackson warned him and even showed him his back, he thought he was prepared but he never had a girl claw him before, in fact, to be honest, he never been naked with a girl or a boy.

He whimpered as he felt her hands moved, disfiguring his back more than they already have done. It felt odd but strangely good at the same time, he supposed that like Jackson he could get used to it but he only have her here and now so he doubted he get that chance.

Her hands down his sweatpants cupping his ass which was good and felt sexy, he couldn't wait to play with hers and to rim her. Again Jackson's warning rang through his mind that Rocki likes to finger him, he loved the look in his buddies face when he admitted that. For Popko that wasn't too much of an issue as he was secretly bi and have on occasion played with his own ass. He probably will never get Jackson but he could with Jackson's blessing combine their load in the same girl.

He felt her fingers creep closer towards his and he forced her onto her back. He didn't want Jackson to know that he was ok with getting fingered, resign yes but like Jackson, he had to put some resistance.

"Come on Jackson you nutted yourself on occasion," protested Rocki as Popko kissed down her neck.

Jackson's face sure must be red. Popko thought as his tongue started flicking her excited nipple. Of course, I don't blame him for creaming himself having his prostate played with.

One of his hands moved down to her pussy and he was shocked to feel her bare, he never imagined Rocki to shave down there. He imagined Jackson on his back holding his legs as Rocki fingered him, his cock untouched jerking before firing his load over his chest. As he pictured this his own finger teased her opening. She was wet enough and loose enough for his finger to slip right inside, he didn't just yet, he wanted to make beg for it.

It was an amazing experience teasing a girl down there while flicking her tit with his tongue, he kissed girls so he didn't think much more on that but he had Rocki moaning at his ministrations and that was an empowering sensation.

"Jackie," groaned Rocki, rotating her hips back and forth against his hand, "Finger me already!"

Popko stopped and wet his lips, she started begging as he wanted. The hand that was between her legs moved to his face and he saw as Jackson aimed his phone as his hand got closer to his mouth and he licked his fingers.

"Would you like to be fingered or eaten?" Jackson asked her as his phone moved down Popko's nude form and rested near Popko's covered legs and Rocki's pussy that Popko unintentionally blocked from view. Popko saw this and moved while Rocki answered.

She moaned then said, "eat me,"

Popko might not have meant to but he found himself in a sixty nine position as he lowered his face to get to work. Rocki even blindfolded could tell his knees were on either side of her and she wanted to return the favor so she raised her upper back and head and started seeking his covered groin and sucked and kiss the material that prevented her from taking his length into her mouth.

Popko was over the moon. He was honest to god lapping at a girl's genitals lips with his tongue, the very same pussy that Jackson gets to enjoy every other day and the girl in question was sorta blowing him through his pants. Soon the pants will be off and his cock would be in her mouth or buried deep inside her cunt where he would release his load alongside Jackson's own. The best part of all is that it was all Jackson's idea and he was watching and filming the action.

His tongue forced itself deeper into her folds as Rocki seemed to have gotten herself in a suitable position to take the head of his covered cock into her willing mouth.

Slurping was heard from the two teens as they pleasured the other, and while they did that Jackson recorded every second ensuring to get close up of Rocki sucking his best friend and of Popko's tongue making itself at home between his girl's legs. From time to time he strokes himself but never once did his phone face away from the action.

"Get rid of the pants!" ordered Rocki, her hands going towards the blindfold. "I want to properly taste you and not the pants." Jackson would have complained that it was her idea for "him" to put it on but it wasn't "him" she was blowing and she will know that if the blindfold was removed.

It was a good thing however that Popko stopped to do as she requested as Jackson hurriedly asked her to keep it on.

"But why?" she protested, her hands lowering then begun to play with her neglected pussy.

Thinking fast and getting distracted at Popko's displayed ass followed by his cock and his balls that weren't hanging but raised snugly just beneath his shaft Jackson answered, "I read somewhere that being blindfolded increases all the sensations that Po-I- I mean I give you? Doesn't my tongue and hands feel different? My technique worse or even better than usual? You could almost imagine I am someone else."

Popko looked at Jackson in disbelief, it was liked he wanted Rocki to connect the dots that someone else was shugging her. It would have been far better to stop at increasing the sensations she felt. In Jackson's defense, he was eyeing Popko's cock, his length was close to Jackson. It was hard to tell in the dark if that was true or not but he was certainly thicker and he had more hair but that didn't surprise him as Rocki complained and Jackson got in the habit of shaving, if he didn't she will stop shaving and Jackson preferred her bare.

"I suppose," she didn't sound so certain but didn't move to remove the blindfold.

"Next time I will wear the blindfold baby. In the meantime, I have a special treat for you!" Jackson ended in a singsong tone.

She cooed and clapped her hands as she asked for it and opened her mouth, taking the hint Popko looked back and watched as his cock entered its first mouth, he then started really fingering her as his hands no longer teased but pushed inside of her.

It was far better then Popko ever dreamed. It was wet and warm and her tongued must have covered every square inch of his shaft. It felt so dirty and so hot feeling her lips wrap around him going up and down when she face fuck herself. He knew within the first three minutes that he was hooked and pray that if he ever goes down on a boy that he would be at least half as good.

As for her pussy, it was hard to imagine that Jackson has ever fucked it. It still tightly squeeze his finger as he worked her over, he wanted to treat her to an equally mindblowing experience and while he wanted to give his mouth a rest resigned himself to licking her while adding an additional finger.

Rocki always enjoyed giving head ever since she licked her first cock. The texture and taste, the heat of the boy's rod, even the sight of a flaccid cock dangling just waiting for her tender loving care were just a few things that she loves about them. But what really has her going is deepthroating and feeling them spasm as they reward her efforts by providing her with a mouthful of cum or her womb. Jackson, however, has gotten in her head with his odd remark and now she wondered if she was simply being over imaginative and paranoid as the cock she was sucking on just seemed a little smaller than usual, tasted kinda off and oddest of all wider than normal.

The taste could be explained away since she was sucking on fabric not so long ago, the size due to being not as hard as usual but the width. Regardless it might all be in her head and she was sucking a cock so why bitch about it, she thought as a wicked thought entered her mind. Her hands went up to Jackson's ass. He may complain but he always cum hard and fast while getting fingered, and she knew he'll be up for another round.

Popko was moaning into her pussy as her expert fingers worked his holes. He was grateful that she wet her digits seconds ago as it would hurt even him as he hadn't had anything up there for a few days. His moaning teased Rocki's genitals she also noticed that his pre-cum flowed with more eased now allowing her to drink the small sample of the girl's favorite beverage.

Unknown to either Jackson film the four fingers, her index and middle finger from each hand, worked in and out and on occasion stretching his best friends hole. He winced knowing not to put it off and usually only get three at most by getting before she got all worked up. Considering how horny she was before they even got to the house he probably would have gotten four when the fun first started. Still, he did warn Popko to expect two fingers and he was taking the ordeal better than he first did so Rocki shouldn't expect a thing.

Popko got into the state that he just couldn't eat the girl out, his fingers rub back and forth her sweet pussy lips his other like Rock was working in and out the girl's vaginal passage and all of his attention was not to cum in that seductive mouth. He always wanted to seed a girl when he has his first orgasm with a hot chick and a facial for a cute boy and Rocki was no cute boy and he doubted his load will coat her face as she seemed determined to swallow it whole. That be fine if it was a second or third round but not his bloody first. He would have signaled Jackson but he was undoubtedly filming the best blowjob a guy could pray for.

More and more her taste buds were teased with the exquisite taste of Jackson's cum and he wasn't shuddering with his prostate being brushed as normal but actually enjoying the pleasure of getting finger fucked.

_What is Jackson game? Is he playing up the role of me being with a stranger?_

If her pussy wasn't get played with and her face getting fuck, if she wasn't swallowing the small traces of cum that pooled in her mouth she would have ripped off the blindfold and demand to know why her boyfriend was enjoying it this time while usually bitching and moaning all the other times and than he shuddered and a deep hoarse groan was heard followed by a moan of "Oh fuck!" and Rocki had a spasm cock firing repeatedly in her mouth quickly filling it with her boyfriend's load and again after her first swallow, then a third that was less than the first two.

Jackson watched as Popko laid on top of her as nothing more than dead weight and it was at this moment he knew that neither he nor Popkko thought this through as there was nothing he could say that would delay Rocki from removing the blindfold and seeing their deception.

Her eyes blink rapidly as they had to readjust to the dark once more than she stared confused as she saw Jackson standing beside the bed and yet his legs laid right next to her, this leads her to stare in confusion as to whose those legs belonged to.

"Popko? What the fuck Jackson? I thought he was you!"

She would have jumped at and punch him without prejudice however her legs still felt weak from the fingering Popko gave her, so instead she grabbed the nearest thing on the bed, the sweatpants, and attacked him with it, even her anger didn't spare his groin, which she might actually love more than the boy that it was attached too.

For his part, Jackson took it with a calm acceptance and only reacted when he heard her dreadful words.

"We are done you bastard!"

"Rocki, no" pleased Jackson, coming alive and attempting to soothe the girl he wronged.

"Rocki?" Popko managed to say, having heard her reaction and gotten enough strength to speak at last. "You didn't enjoy it?"

He might like, like Jackson but he didn't want his bud to lose his girl and since this was his very first he was hoping that he was a natural.

"You were better than Jackson!" she snapped at him now wishing to throttle him but still wanting to attack Jackson some more, alas she and Popko were laying on the sheets so they couldn't be used as weapons and she wanted the support of his pillows.

She did enjoy it but she said that more to hurt Jackson. If Popko was any less pleasing her anger would have given her the strength to get on her feet, get dressed and march herself out never to see either of these two boys again.

Jackson, strangely enough, took no offense to her words but grinned. He would have said "methinks the lady is lying" but even he knew better than to do so. Rocki clearly did enjoy the experience, he had the evidence laying somewhere on the messy floor having dropped it before Rocki's eyes adjusted. But Jackson was certain that Popko was on par with him not above and if he was wrong he didn't want to know.

"Don't stand there grinning you idiot. I want to get up and dress and never see either one of you sorry asses ever again!" Her arm reached out for assistance and Jackson by habit took ahold.

Popko was nervously biting his lips wondering what he could say or do to smooth things over but Jackson, strangely enough, said the right thing as Rocki paused.

"Please don't break up with me. It was meant to be just harmless fun and you got to admit you did enjoy him."

"You're right maybe I should date him instead. He does like my fingers working him over."

"Rocki!" Jackson didn't even care that it sounded like he sobbed.

"I-I-I don't really like my back being scratch," Popko added to the conversation.

"I'm not dating either one of you! You had me in a vulnerable position and tricked me. I don't want to suck other guys or get fucked by them. I just wanted to yours alone Jackson." Now her voice was playing up for her last sentence as it wobbled as she tried to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry Rocki, I didn't think." He helped her up from the sitting position that she was onto her feet. "Please give me a second chance."

Her hand took hold of his semi hard cock since not to much time has passed since the blindfold went of and Rocki was laying nude on a bed just moments ago. Her hand started stroking him and Jackson was unsure if he was allowed to touch her in turn or even lean in for a kiss.

"This fella is the only one that I wanted and I can only accept you back under two conditions."

"What are they?" Jackson asked hesitantly as he was sure he wouldn't like them but at the same time he wanted to reply with 'anything.'

"You and I will date Popko,"

"WHAT?" Both boys said in unison.

"You clearly wanted him involved in our sex life or got talked into involving him in ours so now if Popko accepts dating us both. You are ok with your back and Popko is ok with his ass so it's a win-win. That is if you accept?" she said aiming the question to Popko who just nod confused more than anything else.

"The next part is to see if you can actually treat Popko as a boyfriend as well as make amends to me. You are to blow him and get fucked by him."

Jackson's jaw dropped as Popko wanted to do a jig around his room. This was like his greatest dream come true. In one swoop he got a sexy girlfriend and his boyfriend was Jackson Fuller! Jackson could be giving him his second blow job and taking his cock. He attempted to school his face in calm acceptance but failed miserably.

Rocki watched the two boys, she would have expected Popkoto to be gay but the rumors at the school and having experienced his hands, fingers, and mouth gave her doubt about that suspicion. If he continued performing as he did moments ago for a week or more she'll be satisfied if the menage a trois falls apart. More than anything that might happen next was what really mattered, having Jackson date both was more for Popko as he clearly liked anal play and might actually want something thicker, which is why she questions his sexuality.

Jackson didn't know what to say. He didn't mind if Rocki and Popko were to regularly do it. Preferably he will be there to watch or participate but to actually suck his friend's thick cock, taste his cock and cum? Then there was getting it pushed up his ass and have Popko moving it in and out of him. He turned from Rocki to look at his best friend wondering what he thought of all of this.

Jackson saw that Popko looked worried and excited, his cock hard and ready for his lips to wrap around his shaft. There was a heated look in Popko's eyes and a vulnerability that left Jackson feeling out of his depth. He couldn't comprehend why he of all people will ever look at him with such hope and fear. It was not wanting to let Popko down as well as keeping Rocki as his, now theirs, girlfriend that had him agreeing to at least try.

Rocki and Popko beamed at him and Rocki moved aside while Popko moved from his side to his back as Jackson slowly moved onto his bed and faced his friend's cock. He wanted to get into a sixty nine but didn't want to force Popko to suck him till he talked to him about Rocki's insane demands.

He didn't want to look at it but there was also the chance of poking his eye on it and rubbing his face against it so he watched as his he drew nearer and nearer to his first cock. The smell was not as bad as he feared and he gave small licks against the shaft as Rocki and Popko watched in anticipation.

Jackson took as long as he dared he even licked Popkko's balls and felt a little at ease sucking on those but he couldn't hold off from properly sucking the shaft as he was meant to give a blowjob so taking hold of Popko's shaft he opens up and let the head enter his mouth. His tongue rubs around the exposed head and Jackson's hand stroke the rest of his meat.

It was Popko's hands on his head that forced more of his cock to enter Jackson's mouth and the sound of him slurping on the three inches that were in his mouth erased the reminding anger she held. Excited and not as angry she decided to prepare Jackson's ass for Popko's cock as she was fool enough to tell him he no longer has to go through that part as she was sure Popko be ok submitting to Jackson's slightly bigger cock.

Jackson was used to getting rimmed and tongue fuck, it was far more pleasant than her fingers except when her digits find his prostate as nothing beats that! So he moaned around the intruder in his mouth and surrounded too Popko forcing more into his mouth.

Lips tightly around his friend's cock Jackson moved up and down trying to apply suction and some tongue action to prove that he was serious about making amends and perhaps a meager desire to please Popko.

"Stop now unless you want to take his load in both ends," Rocki said.

Jackson didn't want to sit down on it as he knew he wouldn't willing take half on it inside his ass nor did he wanted to demean himself and take him doggie style so he was on his back his legs on his friend's shoulder and Rocki's pussy above his face as Popko force the head of his cock in and out allowing him to get used to it before sliding half an inch in and repeating the process.

It was not as bad as he feared and Rocki's privates against his mouth were still just as thrilling as the first time, he was shocked and turned on to feel Popko's ass slapping against his butt cheeks as his friend went to town on his ass.

Popko found his prostate and Jackson was a moaning mess that caused Rocki to cum against his mouth and Jackson was spraying his own load all over his chest and stomach.

As Jackson orgasm was happening his anal passage was spasming that triggered Popko's release and for the second time that day Popkko failed to fulfill his first time fantasy as the only mess on Jackson's face was his own sweat and Rocki's juices it was clear from the facial that Popko wanted to give but he was ok with that as he had a girl and a boy that will in time have a load of his cum in her pussy and a facial on his face. He never in his wildest dream saw events folding out this way when Jackson told him about his crazy plan.

Jackson watched as Popko gave Rocki a heated kiss and she, in turn, returned it with the same vigor afterward she locked lips with him and they shared their own and once their ended Popko turned his head so they faced one another and Jackson hesitated as he saw Popko leaning in for a kiss but he returned it and felt Rocki hug him behind. He might get used to this.

Rocki was thrilled and turned on watching her two boyfriend kiss and suspected her dreams tonight will feature both boys in various positions.


End file.
